Mas que un Halloween
by Tsurara-Makino
Summary: Johnny's Finc; Trata de los lindos CHINEN y YAMADA De HEY SAY JUMP espero les guste ya que es corta y romantica. Nunca volveras aver el dia de Halloween como antes


Muy temprano en la mañana despertaba muy a su pesar para contestar el telefono, al parecer alguien habia olvidado que tenian todo un dia libre de tareas y presentaciones.

-Hola...-contesto casi dormido

-Yama-chan? sigues dormido?-la voz al otro lado de la linea era incomfundible.

-Claro que si Chinen, hoy no tengo por que levantarme tan temprano lo recuerdas?- dijo sentandose en su cama muy enfadado.

-Pero si hoy es Halloween-dijo entusiasmado.

-Y?- la pasiencia comensaba a agotarse.

-Bueno pues, hay una fiesta que organizo ARASHI recuerdas, prometiste ir conmigo- sin nesesidad de verlo sabia que Chinen hacia un puchero, el que siempre hacia para conseguir lo que queria.

-Yo...(entonces lo recordo, era verdad se lo prometio)... esta bien pero por que tan temprano?- volvio a recostarse en la cama.

-Por que aun no tengo un disfras, puedes acompañarme para comprarlo?-  
Yamada estaba a punto de dormir de nuevo- ademas tu tambien nesesitas uno-

-Si, si...-casi no escuchaba lo que su compañero le decia hasta que.

-OK entonces pasa a mi casa en una hora, no tardes- dijo y encuento escucho un pequeño gemido en respuesta colgo.

Segundos despues todo llego a la cabeza de Yamada.

-Eh?...-resignado solo pudo levantarse y areglarse para ir por su compañero, preguntandoce por que nunca ha sido capaz de decirle que no a Chinen ni en sus sueños.

Caminaban por la calle buscando una tienda de disfrases cuando entonces llegaron corriendo Yuto, Daiki y Yuya hasta ellos.

-Chicos ya han comprado su disfras?- pregunto Yuya

-No, a eso hiba...-lo interrumpio.

-Genial, nosotros ya los tenemos pero ahi que darse y estar listos para la fiesta- Yuto halo a Chinen y Yuya a Yamada, corrien con ellos hasta un par de camionetas, en la primera subieron Chinen y Yuto mientras que en la segunda Yamada, Yuya y Daiki.

-Que pasa con ustedes?- pregunto Yamada una vez que la camioneta se arranco.

-Solo ayudamos-dijo el copiloto de la camioneta.

-Are?... Matsumoto-kun?-dijo Yamada sorprendido al reconocerlo.

-No te olvides de mi-dijo el conductor

-Sho-kun?...- Yamada cada vez estaba mas confundido.

Mientras Chinen al mismo tiempo en la camioneta reconocia a Ohno, Aiba y a Nino, quien conducia.

-Ohno-kun...-dijo emocionado por estar en la misma camioneta que su sempai.

-Chinen te tengo un disfras perfecto, pero tal vez no quieras usarlo-dijo sacando el disfras de una caja.

-Que?... pero ese... es-

-Lo se pero aun asi pienso que ayudara, confia en mi yo conosco tus sentimientos- dijo serio mirandolo a los ojos, Chinen entonces miro a  
Yuto quien asintio- ya lo sabemos pero ahi alguien que sigue sib saber lo asi que seguro esto ayuda-

-Pero y si no soy correspondido- dijo agachando la cabeza sin poder apartar sus ojos de sus manos.

-Entonces el no te merece-dijo muy serio y algo frio Ohno, y justo despues Ohno lecanto el rostro de Chinen- aun que la verdad estoy seguro de que el lo hara- Chinen decidido acepto el disfras.

-Pero y eso?- dijo Yamada al ver el disfras que Matsumoto-kun le habia entregado en caja- se supone que es Halloween o no?-

-Si lo sabemos pero puedes disfrasarte de cualquier cosa y si lo piensas la historia el final bueno, no es para alegrarse...- Sho lo interrumpe.

-Bueno el punto es que lo hemos escojido especialmente para ti, asi que te lo pondras cierto?- Ymada aun no estaba muy convencido asi que miro a Sho, "mala idea" penso despues de aceotar por ser intimidado con la mirada de su sempai.

Tanto Chinen como Yamada se cambiaban en la camioneta, algo incomodo para Chinen por tener a Ohno-kun viendole pero consiguio cambiarse sin problemas.

La fiesta seria en un salon rentado por loas Arashi's asi que encuanto ambos chicos estaban arreglados las camionetas se dirigieron al salon.

-Pero y ustedes?- pregunto Yamada al bajar de la camioneta.

-Adelantate nosotros todabia tenemos que ir por nuestros disfrases- se cerro la puerta y la camioneta se arranco, aun que Yuya le habia dicho algo justo cuando cerraba la puerta, le parecio escuchar... pero despues simplemento lo ignoro.

Poco despues llego la camioneta donde estaban los demas y se detubo justo enfrente de Yamada

-Chicos no puedo solo- dijo Chinen antes de bajar de la camioneta, en cuento vio a Yamada afuera se sonrojo al verlo tan atractivocon ese disfras, ahora entendia por que el suyo.

-Vamos Chinen tu puedes hacerlo- le sonrio Yuto y Ohno, entonces repirando ondo hizo una señal para que Yuto abriera la puerta.

Yamada esperaba a que los demas bajaran y como no lo hacia miro a otra direccion algo fastidiado por la mañana tan rara, pero al escuchar como la puerta se abria se giro para encontrarse con que Chinen habia bajado de ella.

-Chinen?- susurro al quedar impresionado con su disfras de - Julieta...

-Hola- dijo muy rojo casi como un tomate el pobre Chienen.

-Yama-chan cuidalo bien entendiste-dicho eso Yuto la camioneta se arranco dejandolos solos.

-Te... ves... mu-muy bien Yama-chan mmm... Romeo-Yamada comenzo a sentir calor en sus mejillas, mientras que no podia apartar su mirada de Chinen.

-Kawaii-dijo Yamada tal vez sin pensarlo, haciendo que Chinen solo agachara la cabeza aun mas avergonsado, no es que nunca lo hubiera visto kawaii si no que ahora lo era mas - Chinen... yo...-

-Por favor adelante- una voz lo interrumpio, la puerta del salon se habia abierto y un señor los invitaba a pasar.

-Vamos?- pregunto Chinen alzando un poco la cabeza

-Si pero antes...- Yamada le estendio la mano y Chinen sin dudarlo la acepto y entro de la mano con Yamada.

El salon segun para una fiesta solo estaba arreglado para una cena de dos personas con uno 5 camareros, todo tan lindo y adornos de calaberitas y brujitas por todos lasdos, y claro no podia faltar los odornos negros y naranjas, justamente el centro de mesa una calabaza pero la figura de sus ojos era de corazones.

-Todo estaba planeado verdad?- comento al centarse en la mesa.

-Eso cre-creo-

-Chinen, calmate asi no puedo ver tu linda cara- Chinen estaba tan feliz de oirlo decir eso, respiro hondo y se enderezo- y sonrisa- agrego Yamada y Chinen sonrio como siempre.

La comida estaba deliciosa, los atendian muy bien y ahora solo esperaban en una pequeña terrasa del salon, los meseros les habian dicho que Matsumoto-kun y Sho-kun vendrian por ellos mas tarde.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados viendo como el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y todo lo que tocaba la luz se tornaba de color naranja mientras el cielo tomaba el color de la noche.

-Es extraño verdad?- dijo Yamada sin despegar sus ojos al horizonte.

-Que cosa?- pregunto Chinen contemplando el prefil de Yamada.

-Hoy es Halloween y siempre recordaba este dia por los sustos, bromas y engaños de todos... y ahora solo podre recordar uno- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Chinen

-Y como lo recordaras?- pregunto queriendo averiguar los sentimientos de Yamada.

-Como el mejor de toda mi vida-dijo levantandoce y acercandoce al barabdal y recargandoce en el.

-El mejor?- pregunto Chinen tambien levantandoce pero quedandoce ahi mismo.

-Sip... Chinen Yuri- giro para verlo a los ojos.

-Si...-dijo algo sorprendido de escucharlo decir su nombre completo.

-El pasar este Halloween contigo me ha convencido de que quiero pasar los que faltan asi, solo contigo-Yamada se sentia algo extraño a decir esas cosas en Hlloween pero era verdad ese dia es cuando te obigan los sustos a afrontar tus miesos, los retos a encontrar valor para en su caso reconocer sus sentimientos por Chinen.

-Yama-chan...- Chinen sonreia mas que nunca, y recordo que Ohno-kun tenia razon "el lo hara", antes al igual que Yamada sus recuerdo en Halloween eran muy distintos pero ahora solo tenia una razon mas para esperar con ansias ese dia.

Yamada no resistio mas, inclinandoce un poco acerco sus labios a los de Chinen para darle un beso inocente pero demostrando lo que sentia por el, Chinen tambien lo beso correspondiendo con los mismo sentimientos que Yamada le transmitia, cariño, afecto, sinceridad y... amor.

Halloween para estos chicos ahora tiene un nuevo significado ahora es el dia en que ambos encontraron la fuerza para enfrentar sus propios sentimientos y no arrepentirse despues.


End file.
